Locuras de la noche
by Meliina
Summary: El equipo se ha dejado llevar por la celebración, todos se embriagan y es ahí donde empiezan los problemas


Era una tarde como tantas en la ciudad de magnolia, un grupo de jóvenes magos se acercaban a la entrada, en sus rostros se reflejaba cierta satisfacción debido al resultado de su última misión.

¡La misión de esta semana fue un éxito y no destruimos casi nada! No podría estar mejor- decía una joven rubia bajando del tren.

-Es cierto, tuvimos mucha suerte, ¿Por que no vamos al gremio por un par de tragos?- dijo Erza.

- Esto amerita una celebración- dijo Gray

- No lo sé…- dijo Lucy

- Será divertido Lucy vamos- trato de convencerla happy.

- Un par de tragos no me parece mala idea, después de todo lo merecemos fue un gran trabajo.- dijo natsu entusiasmado con la idea.

Una vez que llegaron al gremio, fueron bienvenidos con la cálida sonrisa de Mirajane y el mismo barullo de siempre, pidieron sus bebidas, Lucy aun no muy convencida debido a su poca tolerancia con el alcohol suspiro resignada.

-Solo una copa- pensó – No me hará mal una copa, solo para celebrar- se decía a sí misma.

Una vez acabada la primera ronda, le siguió otra y otra todos reían y hablaban tonterías una quinta ronda llegó a la mesa y la ebriedad los alcanzó, les costaba hablar y caminar bien y no dejaban de reir, y como si de un suero de la verdad se tratara, comenzaron a hablar de más o a cantar sus verdades. Cosa que lamentarían de sobremanera al día siguiente.

Gray se sintió un idiota cuando juvia tuvo que llevarlo a casa, no pudo ni siquiera abrir la puerta por si mismo.

Ha bebido más de lo que puede soportar Gray-sama – le dijo la dulce voz de su compañera.

Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo articular. Juvia lo llevo hasta su cama, lo deposito con suma delicadeza y cuando estaba a punto de irse Gray le sujetó la muñeca.

Espera…- le dijo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa extraña

Juvia sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, respiró profundo y trato de espantar todas aquellas imágenes indebidas que llegaban a su mente.

Que...– pero no pudo decir nada, Gray la había halado hacia la cama y callo sobre él.

No te vayas… - dijo entrecortadamente.

…

Natsu en cambio no estaba tan ebrio como los demás o tal vez estaba peor, llevo a Lucy a su casa, tubo que cargarla todo el camino pero por alguna razón no le molesto en lo absoluto. Subió con ella en brazos por las escaleras hasta el cuarto.

Ya puedes bajarme, lamento que hayas tenido que traerme a cuestas- dijo recostándose a la pared.

No me molestó hacerlo- dijo mientras sujetaba a Lucy que resbalaba por la pared.

Sus miradas quedaron enfrentadas, ambos saboreaban el aliento del otro, nadie dijo nada. El olor a alcohol se esparció por todo el cuarto, ninguno podía ya mantenerse en pie.

Natsu en un raro impulso de su cuerpo la besó, hambriento de ella, sus manos recorrieron su cintura, Lucy sin dar lugar a la sorpresa respondió con el mismo deseo aferrándose a su espalda. El la despojo desesperadamente de su ropa y ella también hizo lo mismo con él.

Lo siento lucy, yo…- dijo torpemente con un poco de lucidez, estaba asquerosamente ebrio, como todos los demás y no tenía idea de por que se atrevió a llegar hasta ese punto. Lucy soltó una risa sutil, acarició su rostro con suavidad y lo miró a los ojos, la forma en que miró al Dragón Slayer esa noche, quedaría grabada en su memoria eternamente.

No dejaré que escapes tan fácilmente- le dijo sonriendo, Natsu la miró con complicidad. Si bien no recordaban con exactitud en que momento fueron a parar al piso no importaba en lo absoluto. Ella sería suya aquella noche, aunque tal vez el recuerdo sea borroso al día siguiente, nada tenía la menor importancia ahora para él solo Lucy que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando natsu recorrió su cuello, jamás se había puesto a pensar en ella como algo más hasta ese día, era hermosa, eso siempre lo supo pero había algo en su piel que lo enloquecía, su cuerpo despertaba en él los instintos más salvajes de poseerla. ¿Como es que no se fijó en todo eso antes?, se sentía tonto pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso luego, no era el momento.

Sintió las uñas de lucy incrustarse en su espalda, mañana caminaría por magnolia con la prueba del delito. Los vidrios se habían empañado y podían oírse sus respiraciones agitadas por toda la habitación, el sol empezaba a asomarse discreto por la ventana y los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido casi por completo. Lucy descansaba sobre su pecho, sumida en sueño profundo, Natsu en cambio, estaba despierto y sumamente pensativo, estaba agotado sí, pero recién ahora había caído en cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. Miro a Lucy, las sensaciones que se despertaron en él eran auténticas, pero que dirá Lucy cuando despierte y se de cuenta que se entrego a él, así como así.

_Pensará que me aproveché de ella, que la sometí o algo por el estilo_- pensaba abrumado por lo que podía llegar a pasarle. Decidió levantarse y buscar su ropa ya se le ocurriría algo para solucionar esta cuestión.

No te vayas – Alcanzó a decirle bajo los escasos efectos de la noche anterior.

¡Lucy! Lo siento de verdad siento mucho esto, yo no medí mis…- fue callado por un beso de Lucy.

Es muy temprano para que hagas tanto escándalo, dijo con una tranquilidad alarmante.-

Lucy… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras veía como la rubia volvía a dormirse. Respiro resignado.

_Lo sabía, aun está ebria_.- pensó, se levantó y busco su ropa, le costó encontrarla habían hecho del lugar todo un desastre. Buscó también la ropa de Lucy para dejarla cerca de ella cuando despierte. La levanto del suelo y la llevo hasta la cama. Si tenía suerte ella pensaría que todo fue un sueño.

_Eso me dará un poco de tiempo, hasta que tenga una explicación racional para darle, maldición que he hecho- _Se decía a si mismo mientras abandonaba la casa, no sin antes darle una última mirada.

Mientras tanto en el gremio,

¡Por dios mi cabeza!- se quejó Gray – Alguien quiere explicarme ¿que demonios sucedió anoche? – Mirajane se le acerco con un analgésico.

-llegaste al límite anoche y Juvia se ofreció para llevarte a casa, es todo lo que recuerdo era tarde y no quedaba casi nadie en el gremio.- Le dijo sonriente.

Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo casi en un susurro.

Déjame adivinar- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- los recuerdos del desastre están volviendo ¿No? –

Es peor de lo que pensaba- Le respondió Gray al mago de fuego que se había sentado a su lado.

Debemos dejar de beber así, es para problemas- dijo Natsu pensando aun en Lucy

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?, te ves terrible- dijo gray

¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- dijo algo avergonzado.

Nada me intriga más en este momento.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Natsu accedió a contarle lo poco que recordaba, gray lo escucho incrédulo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían así, era cuestión de tiempo- decía satisfactoriamente.

¡Eso no me ayuda idiota! ¿Que cara se supone que deba poner cuando la vea? ¿Que será de mí cuando lo recuerde todo?- decía al borde de la desesperación.

Es un gran problema visto así, creo que deberían hablar son compañeros de equipo después de todo- Ambos suspiraron y se dejaron caer sobre la barra, era toda una tragedia.

Lucy en cambio, despertó extraña más allá del latente dolor de cabeza. No recordaba mucho de lo sucedido recordaba que natsu la había traído a casa pero después… no estaba segura si las imágenes que aparecían en su mente eran parte de un delirio o un recuerdo.

-Sabía que no debía beber- se lamentó. Era ya media mañana cuando decidió levantarse y darse un baño, estaba en una profunda reflexión existencial cuando escucho que golpeaban su puerta.

-¿Quién será? – se preguntó ya que todos entran por la ventana sin su permiso. Se envolvió en una toalla y se asomó, era Juvia.

-¡Juvia! – Le grito- Está abierto entra. Juvia obedeció y esperó en la planta baja algo nerviosa.

- Juvia ¿Que puedo hacer por ti? – dijo intrigada, Juvia bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

- Juvia tiene un problema- dijo al fin

- ¿Que clase de problema Juvia?- dijo

- Anoche cuando juvia llevó a Gray-sama…- dijo refiriéndose a la vergonzosa borrachera del equipo. Juvia seguía nerviosa y avergonzada.

- Oh cielos- dijo imaginándose de donde venía la cuestión.

Juvia comenzó a contarle su experiencia, ninguna de las dos había ido al gremio aún y suponiendo como venia todo tal vez ese día no se presentarían. Mientras juvia más le contaba respecto a lo sucedido, Lucy sentía como si algo de eso le hubiera pasado a ella también, cosa que también lo habló con ella.

- Maldición, no debí seguirles la corriente cuando quisieron beber soy intolerante a la bebida, ya ves los resultados. No recuerdo lo que hice.- se castigaba Lucy a si misma.

- Juvia se siente mal también- dijo la maga.

Las cosas iban para todos de mal en peor. Gray era atormentado por sus intrigas respecto a Juvia, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada aunque su ausencia en el gremio ese día haya alimentado sus tormentos.

- Espero no haberle hecho nada malo- se decía a si mismo caminando por las calles. Necesitaba pensar y refrescarse la memoria, tal vez si regresaba a casa recordaría pero había algo que debía hacer antes y armándose de valor corrió a destino.

Mientras tanto Lucy decidió quedarse en casa juvia ya se había ido y como no iría al gremio hoy opto por sentarse a escribir un poco, mientras subía las escaleras escuchó como golpeaban su puerta. Pensó que tal vez a juvia se le había olvidado algo así que se apresuró para atender, pero se sorprendió al ver quien estaba frente a ella.

- Natsu- dijo Lucy extrañada, natsu estaba serio.

- No has entrado por la ventana, no has hecho escándalo ni has revisado mis cosas, ¿Debo preocuparme? – decía Lucy con inocencia

- Creo que aún no has recordado nada… ¿Verdad? – dijo aun en el umbral de la puerta

- Estás aquí por eso por lo que veo - dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Ambos subieron a la habitación, Natsu volvía al momento en el que todo pasó estaba haciendo el mismo recorrido que el de aquella noche.

- Dime lo que realmente pasó- dijo Lucy sin atreverse a mirarlo. Al joven pelirrosa se le erizo la piel con solo recordarlo.

- Yo… nosotros… bueno…- las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Entonces no fueron delirios, ni fue un sueño…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- De verdad lo lamento, en ese momento yo no…

- ¿Lo lamentas? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión indesifrable.

- Realmente no, quiero decir sí pero no.. bueno yo...- se contradecía, no podía estar más nervioso, observó la habitación se sentía abrumado por los recuerdos que volvían, no se atrevía a mirarla.

- Dime realmente que te hizo venir hasta aquí- Lucy camino hasta él, natsu sintió su alma temblar. La rubia poseía una tranquilidad aterradoramente extraña. No era el tipo de reacción que esperaba de ella pero respiro profundo y tranquilizo su semblante, levanto la mirada y busco sus ojos se miraron, Lucy esperaba una respuesta y natsu mantuvo fija su mirada hasta que sus ideas fueron claras. Lucy tuvo el control de la situación demasiado tiempo, ya era hora de cambiar. El pelirrosa afilo la mirada sintiendosé un depredador. Avanzó un paso, Lucy no retrocedió solo sonrió de lado y Natsu avanzo un paso más podían oirse las respiraciones y sentir el rose. Recordó una vez más la noche anterior y la encerro entre sus brazos sin consentimiento.

- Que rápido cambias de parecer- Alcanzo a decir lucy, fue callada por un beso insaciable.

A todo esto, Gray corrió hacia el parque una vez allí busco con la mirada y en efecto allí estaba su razón de estar ahí ese momento, sentada sobre la fuente.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí- Dijo algo agitado, Juvia solo observó detenidamente ¿ Acaso la estaba buscando? una pisca de ilusión se filtro por sus ojos.

- Lo he recordado todo, juvia por eso estoy aqui, te debo una diculpa- dijo bajando la mirada, Juvia sonrió.

- No se preocupe no ha sido nada- dijo poniendosé de pie dispuesta a marcharse. Gray la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

- Espera...- susurro, Juvia se detuvo y lo miró atentamente.

- Lo que te dije, cada palabra fue cierta, estaba ebrio sí pero nada de lo que dije fue mentira- le dijo sin soltarla.

- ¿Recuerda exactamente que fue lo que le dijo a Juvia?- Comenzó a sentir como los colores se le subían a la cara.

- Eso es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí Juvia-La peliazul sonrió levemente la noche había caído y el clima se había tornado fresco. - Vamos te acompaño hasta tu casa- dijo Gray comenzando a solo tuvo tiempo de asentir.

- No has dicho nada en todo el camino, ¿Estás incomoda?- pregunto mirando hacia ella.

- Usted jamás me incomodaría Gray- sama- dijo fugazmente. Gray se detuvo en la puerta, realmente no era muy bueno para esto, siempre hacía llorar a las mujeres.

-Ha sido muy amable Gray-sama por acompañar a Juvia hasta aquí.- dijo abriendo la puerta, Gray entro detrás de ella y cerró.

- Aquella noche te dije que siempre te considere una mujer hermosa, que te quería y que me hervía la sangre cada vez que el idiota de Lyon se te acercaba con halagos. El aún no entiende que solo serás mía. - dijo avanzando hacia ella.

- Juvia lo recuerda muy bien- dijo sin retroceder a los pasos del mago, logro apoyarla contra la pared.

- Antes de dormirme olvidé decirte que también te deseaba- le dijo con una mirada hambrienta. Juvia estaba a merced de aquel salvaje y no parecía importarle. La beso con pasión, desgarro su ropa y la llevo a la habitación, su mano se encontro con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en la pierna de la maga, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y revolvía sus cabellos.

- Solo me perteneces a mí- le susurro en el oído, mientras la poseía.

La noche pasó apasionadamente.

En casa de Lucy los primeros rayos de sol arañaban sus rostros, Natsu entre abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro Lucy. Entendió esa noche que amaba a esa mujer.


End file.
